


You (An Unhealthy Obsession)

by WeirdlyEverAfter



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Bottom Armitage Hux, Brendol Hux's A+ Parenting, Dark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Stalker!Ben Solo, Top Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdlyEverAfter/pseuds/WeirdlyEverAfter
Summary: *Inspired by You the TV show*Ben Solo, a senior working at Anakin's Bookstore, meets Armitage Hux, a British boy who has just moved into the small town. Ben thinks he's met the love of his life, and would stop at nothing to win his heart. Nothing.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	You (An Unhealthy Obsession)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! The story isn't dark yet but it will be soon so keep your eyes peeled. I'm not a very experienced fic writer and I don't think I'm very good at it, but I do hope that you enjoy!

_Well, hello there. Who are you? You’re not from around here, I can tell. You look timid and a little bit lost, plus I’ve never seen your face before. Your red hair makes you stand out from the crowd yet your choice to wear a plain black hoodie and jeans says that you don’t like the attention. You’re in the F-H section. Huh. You look too mature (or is it just exhaustion?) to care enough to read John Green, yet you look like you’re too young to enjoy buying The Great Gatsby. Who are you going to buy? Are you more of a romantic or a-_

“Excuse me. Do you have a book called, ‘The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy’?” The mystery man is already right in front of the counter, and Ben is slightly surprised that the man has a thick British accent, and almost laughs at the thought that he pictured him with a New York one just five seconds ago.

_A sci-fi kind of guy. Alright, I’ll bite._

“Uh, we actually put that book on display over there. It’s Sci-Fi Friday.” The man raises a brow.

“Friday? Shouldn’t it be Sci-Fi Saturday or Sunday?” He asks. Ben shrugs apathetically.

“Rey thought it had a nice ring to it.”

“Rey’s the manager, I assume?”

“No, Poe is. Rey’s my cousin. My mom owns the bookstore but Rey and I are too young to manage it. Poe’s pretty good at managing it anyway. You’re not from around here, are you?” Ben changes the subject, he wants to learn more about this man and he figures that he’s talking about him and his family way too much. The man snorts.

“How could you tell? From the accent? I’m from Arkanis. It’s a town in Southern England. We came to Yavin because of my father’s work.” Ben nods and smiles because he’s trying to get this cute redhead to warm up to him and tell him his life story but Ben’s never really been good with people. 

“Well, it’s very nice to meet you, uh-“

“Hux.” Armitage doesn’t smile back when he says it. Ben takes a step back and smirks. There is no way a human would name their child something as lifeless as Hux. Good God, it rhymes with sucks. Imagine the bullying he must’ve gotten in middle school, or primary school or whatever. 

“Well, it’s my last name. My first name is Armitage and I hate it so everyone just calls me Hux.” Who names their kid Armitage? But that does explains things. Ben recalls the time when he and Rey were kids and he insisted that Rey called him Kylo because it sounded cooler then Ben. Rey would never stop teasing him about it. 

“Well, it’s very nice to meet you, Hux.” Ben extends his arm out for a shake and Hux takes it.

“You too, Ben,” Hux replies while looking at the name tag. Ben wonders if it would be easier if everyone had a name tag. Ugly, but practical. 

_God your hands are soft. Wait what is that? That’s a huge scar._ Hux immediately retracts his hand when he realises Ben has noticed the red line near his wrist.

“Where’d you get that from?” Ben asks, trying to sound as innocent as possible. Hux doesn’t respond. He gives him a glare before leaving the bookstore without even buying the book. With almost perfect timing, Rey emerges from behind him. Ben guesses that secretly watching and eavesdropping on others runs in the family. 

“Cute guy. Who’s he? D’you manage to get his number?” God, is it that obvious that Ben is head over heels for the redhead? 

“His name is Hux and unfortunately, no.” Rey ruffles Ben’s hair gently even though Ben is older than her and definitely does not appreciate the comfort of it all. 

“Aww, don’t worry. He’ll come back. It’s a small town,” She reassures. Ben smiles at her, but he is doubtful. 

_You won’t come if I don’t push you into the store and I will if I have to. You’re interesting, Hux, and you are also cutting yourself. It would be a crime not to check on you. Now, where do you live?_


End file.
